you found me
by qaroinlove
Summary: porque tu traición me ha matado así que la única solución será terminar con todo este dolor/ ¿pero que has hecho niña tonta?... un HarryxMionexSnape para TequilaNervous
1. Chapter 1

_**You **__**found**__** me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de la JKR y dentro de poco me pertenecerá ya estay en trámites de comprar los derechos mis abogados y yo, ahh y la historia es mía.

**Summary;** porque tu traición me ha matado así que la única solución será terminar con todo este dolor/ ¿pero que has hecho niña tonta?... un HarryxMionexSnape

**Advertencia:** situado después de _"Las reliquias de la muerte" _un universo alterno y bastante ooc de los personajes, y si eres fan de Ginny y Ronald no te lo recomiendo.

**N/A: **Esta historia esta dedicada a mí querida amiga _**tequilanervous**_ ojala te guste y mi primer sevmione! Siipp … aahh y expresen su opinión si les gusto o ya en dado caso un crucio si no les gusto, si dejan un review serán las salvadoras de un inocente helado de chocolate que será devorado a causa de depresión, por cierto pásense por su perfil tiene historias bastante uff! Buenas =D.

P.D: que nervios este viernes será el estreno de la segunda parte de las reliquias y espero no llorar porque la JKR mato injustamente a muchos personajes bastante importantes a mi parecer… ¿Quién lo pensaría en menos de dos horas y media resumir diez años de mi adolescencia potterica ahh y Rowling te odio por haber matado a Severus…

* * *

><p>En la casa Weasley-Lovegood andaba una pelirroja de aquí para allá en la sala de su hermano mayor, a la joven ojiazul se le podía notar la furia en sus claros ojos además de las maldiciones que soltaba.<p>

El motivo de su enojo tenia nombre y apellido y era Hermione Potter antes Granger claro esta, desde el momento que revelaron su relación a ella se le callo el mundo y decidió que haría lo que fuera por tener a Potter, lo que antes era un hermoso sentimiento hacia ese chico se transformo en obsesión y porque no decirlo el reto de demostrar quien es mejor si Granger o Weasley.

No entendía porque todo mundo la alababa a la sangre sucia, si ella si creía en eso del linaje he ideales de Voldemort, aunque nunca lo demostró porque sabia jugar muy bien sus cartas y claro que estaría del lado del ganador.

En fin, siempre le tubo envidia tanto por su inteligencia como del respeto que se gano y sobretodo por el cariño que le demostraban, aunque Hermione nunca se creyó una hermosa chica, claro que lo era ya que tenia a la gran mayoría de la población masculina del colegio tras de ella, si incluso Slytherin's, chicos sangre puras tras de ella.

A Ginny le enfurecía ya que varias veces fue rechazada por los chicos que le gustaban ya que antes habían visto a Granger incluso algún contal de acercarse mas a la castaña utilizaban a la menor de los Weasley para obtener alguna cita con Hermione.

Su odio se fue incrementando a través de los años hacia la castaña y juro que algún día se vengaría de todas la humillaciones recibidas por su culpa.

Ginny obtuvo un empleo en el ministerio de magia era encargada de organizar las misiones de los aurores, Harry y Ronald trabajaban ahí de hecho pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y les miraba muy seguido juntos así que eso la enfurecía aun mas.

-La odio, ¡la odio!- gritaba una pelirroja en la sala de su hermano.

-Calma Ginny, ¿a quien odias?- pregunto calmadamente a su hermana el ojiazul.

-A Hermione no es obvio!- grito con furia en sus ojos.

-Ginny calma, ¿ahora que sucedió?- preguntaba el chico armándose de paciencia ante el mismo discurso de su hermana.

-Nada, eso es lo que sucedió!- bufo la chica mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

El chico solo bufo ante la simple respuesta de su hermana.

-¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hare?- se preguntaba así misma la pelirroja mientras golpeaba su pie en el suelo.

El chico solo rodo los ojos desde que Harry y Hermione se había casado Ginny tenia un genio que ni siquiera ella se soporta.

-A menos que Harry engañe a Mione, cosa que dudo, tendrás el camino libre- dijo al aire el pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hermana.

A la pelirroja se le ilumino la mirada y volteo a ver a su hermano después de todo no era tan tonto como ella pensaba y empezó a idear un plan para separarles y quedarse con Harry.

-Ronald ¿todavía sientes algo por Mione?-le preguntó desinteresadamente.

El aludido enarco ambas cejas ante la pregunta y se sorprendió porque su hermana sabia muy bien que el estaba ya casado con luna.

-Ginny, sabes muy bien que estoy casado- le respondió.

La menor de los weasley rodo los ojos ante la respuesta de su hermano, claro que sabia que estaba casado con Luna y también estaba segura que él no la amaba como el pregonaba hacerlo, estaba tan segura porque fue la única que se dio cuenta cuando Ronald la empezó a mirar con otros ojos en tercero pero al darse cuenta que nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella decidió hacerse a un lado y buscar a alguien mas.

Aunque encontró a Luna nunca la amo como a Hermione, le tenía y tiene cariño pero no amor así que, que mejor ayuda para separar a Harry de ella.

-Yo se que estas casado pero dime ¿si tuvieras una oportunidad de tenerla? ¿Lo harías?.

La oferta era demasiado tentadora y claro que aun la amaba pero ya estaba casado con una gran mujer a la que quería pero siendo sincero con el mismo no la amaba y que nunca amaria.

-Acepto- susurro el pelirrojo sin saber que seria el inicio de sus desgracias.

La Weasley sonrió triunfante porque supo que ganaría y tendría a Potter y se vengaría de la castaña.


	2. algo mas que una traicion

_**You found **__**me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de la JKR y dentro de poco me pertenecerá ya estay en trámites de comprar los derechos mis abogados y yo, ahh y la historia es mía.

**Summary;** porque tu traición me ha matado así que la única solución será terminar con todo este dolor/ ¿pero que has hecho niña tonta?... un HarryxMionexSnape

**Advertencia:** situado después de _"Las reliquias de la muerte" _un universo alterno y bastante ooc de los personajes, y si eres fan de Ginny y Ronald no te lo recomiendo.

**N/A: **Esta historia esta dedicada a mí querida amiga _**tequilanervous**_ ojala te guste y mi primer sevmione! Siipp… aahh y expresen su opinión si les gusto o ya en dado caso un crucio si no les gusto, si dejan un review serán las salvadoras de un inocente helado de chocolate que será devorado a causa de depresión, por cierto pásense por su perfil tiene historias bastante uff! Buenas =D.

P.D: que nervios este viernes será el estreno de la segunda parte de las reliquias y espero no llorar porque la JKR mato injustamente a muchos personajes bastante importantes a mi parecer… ¿Quién lo pensaría en menos de dos horas y media resumir diez años de mi adolescencia potterica? ahh y Rowling te odio por haber matado a Severus…

* * *

><p>Me sentía bastante cansada al llegar a casa, tenia días que me sentía con tanto sueño y cansancio, al principio le reste importancia al pensar que era exceso de trabajo en el ministerio, pero ahora el cansancio y el sueño es mas frecuente así que había decidido llamar a Luna para pedir su opinión, ya que ella es una gran medimaga y una gran periodista.<p>

Pero ella no se encontraba en el país para mi desgracia, si no que había viajado a Rumania a una entrevista con un mago que afirmaba poder revertir los efectos de la mordedura de vampiros.

Así que Ron acudió a mi llamado ya que su amada esposa no se encontraba ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? El mismo pelirrojo con la sensibilidad de una cuchara que estudio en Hogwarts y con el cual peleaba a diario, ahora sea un hombre comprensivo, sensible y protector.

En definitiva Ron había cambiado, todos lo habíamos hecho después de la lucha contra Voldemort, ahora Ron a sus veintitrés años es un hábil Auror uno de los de mas alto rango y Harry es el capitán del escuadrón especial, ambos son los mas jóvenes en la historia, pero los mas respetados por su participación en la terrible guerra.

Nuestra relación no pasó de una hermosa amistad, a pesar de lo que todos decían, Harry y yo revelamos nuestro noviazgo un mes después del término de la terrible guerra ya que no había que temer, bueno ya que Harry se sentía seguro de no poner mi vida en riesgo por estar con él.

La sorpresa fue que Ron y Luna nos confesaron su secreta relación que tenían desde quinto año. Harry y yo nos emocionamos y alegramos por ellos, ambos hacen una hermosa pareja.

Después de darle la noticia a toda la familia weasley nos felicitaron a ambas parejas y al poco tiempo decidimos casarnos en una boda compartida.

-Mione creo que deberíamos frecuentarnos por… ¿Mione?- me hablaba Ron pero de pronto no le preste atención por que sentí un terrible mareo.

-Mione, ¿Estas bien?- me preguntaba mientras me tomaba de los hombros para no caerme.

- Claro, ¿por que no he de estarlo?- pregunte mientras trataba de recomponerme del mareo.

-Es que de repente te has puesto pálida ¿Estas enferma?- me pregunto con evidente preocupación en su voz.

-No- negué suavemente- solo que fue un mareo, ya sabes exceso de trabajo- sonreí restándole importancia al mareo de hace unos instantes.

-Bueno,- exhaló una gran bocanada de aire- yo se que vives con tus dos amores, el ministerio y Harry- se paso una mano sobre su pelirroja cabellera alborotándola - pero esto de que te hayas mareado y puesto pálida no me ha gustado nada- finalizo poco convencido de mi pobre excusa.

-No me mires así,- le advertí ante su preocupada mirada- solo necesito descansar y listo como si nada- sonreí de nuevo, pero de repente me embargo de nuevo la sensación de mareo he hizo que me tambaleara.

-Con que, solo ¿descanso?- enarco una ceja al mas puro estilo Malfoy y eso me hizo sonreír - Mione, cariño me preocupas tendré que avisar a Harry de lo que paso para que el te haga entrar en razón- me amenazo amistosamente, sabe muy bien que no le puedo negar nada a Harry y eso era jugar sucio.

-Oh Ron, no tienes que hacer eso- roge poniendo mi mejor puchero- hare lo que digas- sonreí inocentemente- si prometes no alertar a Harry, sabes que él se preocuparía bastante, además tiene bastante trabajo últimamente como jefe de los Aurores, ya sabes los últimos seguidores de Voldemort han reaparecido, y no lo quiero preocupar con unos simples mareos.

Ron pareció meditar mis palabras y relajo su pecoso rostro, me enterneció que se siguiera preocupando por mi como en antaño cuando íbamos al colegio, poso sus claros ojos azules sobre mi y me sonrió fraternalmente.

- Solo prométeme que iremos a San Mungo- me suplicaba con la mirada.

No pude hacer nada ante esa mirada llena de preocupación hacia a mi, solo pude asentir pero no quería ir a San Mungo, no por que no confiara en los sanadores, sé que son excelentes en su ardua labor.

Y también se que inmediatamente alertarían a Harry y ¿como no se podría enterar? Si cualquiera estaría dispuesto en decir que la esposa del gran Harry Potter sufre de equis enfermedad y estarían dispuestos en _ayudarle_ para ganarse su favor, no, en definitiva no iré a San Mungo, prefiero el mundo muggle ahí nadie lo conoce y pasaría inadvertida para la prensa mágica.

-Lo haré- le respondí a Ron con una pequeña sonrisa- pero a mi modo.

Ron solo sonrió.

-Y ¿como seria eso cariño?.

-Iremos con los médicos muggle- Ron trato de replicarme pero levante las manos en señal de que no me interrumpiera y el solo asintió-se que si me atiendo aquí no tardaría ni un minuto para que Harry se entere y no quiero preocuparlo.

Ron se acerco hacia mi y me abrazo gentilmente, hace mucho que no lo hacia tan protectoramente esa simple muestra de afecto estrujo mi corazón, hace mucho que no me abrazaban de esa manera, no me refiero a que me demuestren el cariño que sienten por mi, si no al hecho que Ron es lo único que me queda de familia junto a mi Harry ya que mis padres murieron a manos de unos malditos mortifagos y desde ese momento Ron y Harry se volvieron indispensables para vivir.

-Hecho- afirmo mientras se separaba suavemente de mi- Mione deberías de decirle a Harry lo que te sucede, deberías de pensar un poco mas en ti no solo en el.

-Ron- trate de explicarle cuando me interrumpió.

- Mione- me contesto en el mismo tono que use- tu sabes que tengo razón.

-Lo hare, solo si tu me acompaña- le sonreí- así que di el día he iremos.

* * *

><p>Y así salió el pelirrojo de la casa de los Potter y se dirigió hacia su casa donde le esperaba su hermana la encontró sentada en la sala con una expresión bastante difícil de leer.<p>

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto impaciente la pelirroja al ver a su hermano aparecerse en la sala.

-Ha dicho que se siente enferma y la acompañare al medico muggle así que tienes suficiente tiempo para llevar a cabo tu plan- le dijo Ron a su hermana menor y la observo sonreír.

-Perfecto!- sonrió maliciosamente- Harry al fin será mío.

Ginny ya casi podia saborear la victoria y Ron aunque sentía que estaba traicionando a luna prosiguió con el plan tanto por su hermana como por el antiguo amor que sentía por Hermione, aun sin saber que destrozaría más de una vida en el camino…


	3. Ginevra Weasley

**Ginevra Weasley**

_**You **__**found**__** me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de la JKR y dentro de poco me pertenecerá ya estay en trámites de comprar los derechos mis abogados y yo, ahh y la historia es mía.

**Summary;** porque tu traición me ha matado así que la única solución será terminar con todo este dolor/ ¿pero que has hecho niña tonta?... un HarryxMionexSnape

**Advertencia:** situado después de _"Las reliquias de la muerte" _un universo alterno y bastante ooc de los personajes, y si eres fan de Ginny y Ronald no te lo recomiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Yo sé que ella es tan bonita,**_

_**Que hasta parece bendita,**_

_**Pero es un ángel caído,**_

_**Ella es una maldición.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La habitación era blanca y helada, la decoración era lo mas seria posible, pero aun así predominaba el agobiante color blanco y el olor a medicamento mezclado con un leve olor a frutas como aromatizante, pero que solo mareaba.

A pesar de ser una sala de espera en un consultorio muggle, Hermione estaba ansiosa y miraba a su alrededor cada cinco segundos rogando a Merlín por no encontrar a nadie conocido del mundo magico.

—Señora Potter— llamo una mujer de aspecto serio, la cual era la secretaria del consultorio—su turno.

Lentamente Hermione se levanto de la cómoda sala que estaba en el final de la habitación seguida de Ron, quien amablemente la había acompañado para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Al entrar al consultorio no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa por no haberle dicho a su esposo a donde se dirigía. Bueno, pero como hacerlo si casi no lo ha visto debido a su trabajo y esta mañana no fue la excepción.

—Señora Potter, su esposo… ¿También entrara a la consulta?— preguntó la mujer desde su escritorio.

—No, el no ha venido— negó suavemente la castaña.

La mujer le miro un poco confundida, entonces dirigió su vista hacia el pelirrojo que estaba detrás de la chica, al ver el gesto de la mujer Hermione se apresuro a aclarar… como siempre haciendo las cosas bien.

—El es mi hermano, y si, él también entrara conmigo.

Al decir esto Hermione sonrío suavemente a la mujer, la cual susurro un bajo — Si, como sea— y volvió su vista al ordenador.

Al entrar al despacho del medico, Hermione paseo su vista por toda la habitación.

Era espaciosa y sobretodo acogedora, lo cual no esperaba encontrar en un lugar así.

Su vista viajo desde los reconocimientos que estaban colgados en la pared hasta el escritorio, en el cual se encontraba pulcramente ordenado.

Eso le agrado y sobretodo le recordó sus trabajo en el ministerio y la sensación de familiaridad de hizo relajarse.

Y así ambos se dirigieron a las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio y tomaron asiento esperando al medico. No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando un hombre de mediana edad con aspecto jovial, pero con la madurez que dan de los años, entro al despacho.

—Buenos días señores…— saludo cortésmente, mientras tomaba asiento frente a ellos, al acomodarse tomo el expediente y comenzó a leerlo, por unos instantes guardo silencio, pero al alzar la vista y ver detenidamente a sus pacientes una gran sonrisa apareció en su varonil rostro, cosa que al pelirrojo no le agrado—¿Cómo han estado?— preguntó cortésmente.

—Bien—respondió la castaña rápidamente.

—Hermione…—hablo el ojiazul.

—Bueno señora ¿Qué síntomas tiene? — preguntó el medico comenzando con el chequeo de rutina.

—Bueno… he tenido mucho sueño, y eso es raro en mi doctor— comenzó ha hablar la ojimiel recordando todos los síntomas que ella creía necesarios— ya que siempre he sido muy activa, me canso, bueno no, mejor dicho me fatigo muy rápido y sobretodo mareos… si eso es todo lo que notado en mi estas ultimas semanas.

El medico de nuevo sonrío mientras estaba tomando notas, si estaba en lo correcto la chica no estaba enferma, pero antes lo tendría que confirmar sus sospechas. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas es seria una gran noticia en el mundo mágico…

Al ver su cara la chica dedujo que el medico ya tenia el diagnostico, así que le pregunto.

— ¿Ya sabe lo que me sucede doctor?.

— Mire señora, no puedo adelantarme a darle un diagnostico sin antes confirmarlo, — respondió francamente el medico—solo le diré que no es nada grave.

Hermione exhaló de alivio al igual que Ron.

— Tome está orden y se la da a la señora Norris, la secretaria y ella le dará el pase para que le tomen la muestra de sangre para los análisis hoy mismo, — al escuchar de agujas, Ron se puso pálido, al verlo la castaña sonrío por el gesto tan infantil de su amigo— y en dos días regresara para darle los resultados ¿Estamos Señora Potter?.

Hermione solo sonrío en forma de despido mientras se levantaba del asiento, el medico les vio marcharse, y al cerrar la puerta su paciente y su acompañante, volvió a sonreír, si estaba en lo correcto, el llevaría el embarazo del los héroes del mundo mágico y así saldaría la cuenta que tiene con ellos.

—Señora Norris— llamo por el intercomunicador a su secretaria— dígale a Daphne que lleve ella misma esos estudios que le acabo de mandar y que me los entregue personalmente lo antes posible.

—Si, doctor Roberts— respondió rápidamente la mujer.

….

Decir que… Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley están en junta, no es exactamente lo que en estos momentos están haciendo.

Harry y Ginny, como suele llamarla el ojiverde, estaban muy ocupados en una exhaustiva guerra de gemidos, besos apasionados y embestidas, sobre el escritorio de este. La pelirroja estaba tan concentrada en las embestidas que le proporcionaba el azabache, que no le importaba estar casi gritando, al fin y al cabo, la habitación estaba hechizada y no podía oírse nada.

Desde hace más de seis meses era la amante de él. Al principio el pelinegro se mostró renuente ante las descardas insinuaciones de la menor de los Weasley`s, pero ante la insistencia de esta, el cayo en la tentación. No es que no amara a su esposa, al contrario, ella era su vida, pero siendo sincero con el mismo ya lo había aburrido, además, el siempre había tenido una atracción por la pelirroja… ¿Por qué no aprovechar?.

Al terminar su encuentro ambos cayeron cansados en el piso de la oficina, mientras estaban tumbado el pelinegro susurro un leve hechizo de invocación y apareció unas mantas para poder cubrirse. Estaba tan cansado que solo le apetecía dormir un rato, pero en ese instante escucho la aguda vocecilla de su amante— Harry… ¿me amas?— pregunto con la leve esperanza de que fuera afirmativa la respuesta. Ante esto el ojiverde solo respondió un leve —si, Ginny… ya sabes que si…— claro que no le amaba, pero no se lo diría después de haber tenido sexo… no era tan patan… además su corazón ya le pertenecía a una excelente hechicera, la mejor bruja de todo el mundo mágico y la única capa de entender lo que le sucedía con una sola mirada, entonces ¿Por qué cambiarla… por alguien como Weasley?.

La pelirroja al mirar que Harry se había sumido en sus pensamientos asumió que se debía a ella, entonces todo iba de acuerdo al plan, así que era la oportunidad de decirle…— Harry te amo— susurro en un leve gemido mientras se subía ahorcajas sobre el moreno, ante esta nueva insinuación el azabache reacciono y la tomo por su estrecha cintura mientas la recorría lentamente, ante este estimulo la pelirroja empezó a frotarse contra el nuevamente excitado miembro del ojiverde para empezar una nueva ronda de sexo. Pero antes de comenzar nuevamente con la acción la pelirroja susurro al oído del moreno— Harry… estoy embarazada….

….

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Se que no tengo perdón porque después de tanto tiempo actualiza, en verdad que me ha sido difícil ya que tenia la historia completa pero la perdí, además me enfoque en las otras historia que tengo colgadas. Y sobretodo que mis musas aplicaron la ley fuga… ya encontré a una, solo me faltan… varias… así que si actualizare.

Gracias por la espera y por no lanzarme avadas, ya que si lo hacen… pues no colgare mas chaps.. Verdad?

Reviews!

**TequilaNervous**awww al fin actualicé, y gracias chica por todo, por tu amistad y sobre todo porque me alientas a seguir escribiendo de nuestro hombre perfecto, y si Arthur es una ternura, amo cuando le pregunta a Harry por la función del patito de hule xD. Y también me agradan los gemelos no se porque pero lo hacen… nos vemos en el próximo, un gran beso y abraso cariño cuídate.

**BRJ-Black**siii vivan los gemelos xD! Y aww al fin aquí de nuevo, hahha y para cuándo la boda con VoLdy? Yo quiero irz prima hahha

**Gaby27**Gracias por el review! Y amm eso de Severus será uno o tal vez dos capítulos más, pero amm ya veras como se junta todo… y espero seguir leyéndote un beso y cuídate.

**Lantano** contigo quiero hablar! No espera ya lo hice jjjaaj naaa espero verte de nuevo por estos Lares, ya sabes que eres mi malvado ejemplo a seguir carnala xD… al rato nos echamos a sevy… digo nos hablamos xD.

**sailor mercuri o neptune** si ese ron es un bruto por dejarse de esa arpía, pero que le vamos a hacer, Weasley siempre a sido así… en fin gracias por el rr y un beso cuídate guapa y nos leemos.

**vampylolita**** p**ero tendrá final feliz, si no, pues podrás lanzarme un crucio… naa bueno no tanto jajja… gracias por el review un beso y cuídate….

Por cierto si se pasan por mi viñeta de _**De suspiros y esperanzas **_y me apoyan en el reto me harán muy feliz, y a las que ya lo hicieron muchas gracias por su review! Un beso y me voy a actualizar los otros un beso y por favor si salen de fiesta y toman NO manejen! Me entere que alguien muy cercano a mi lo hizo y se accidento, gracias a dios no paso nada, pero el susto quien lo quita? así que cuídense mucho ok? Nos vemos un beso adiós

Carolina


	4. Traicion

_**You**__**found**__** me**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>soy como la Dumbledore de los personajes de mi historia… ósea, hago lo que quiera con ellos.

**Summary;** porque tu traición me ha matado así que la única solución será terminar con todo este dolor/ ¿pero que has hecho niña tonta?...

**Advertencia:** situado después de _"Las reliquias de la muerte" _un universo alterno y bastante ooc de los personajes, y si eres fan de Ginny y Ronald no te lo recomiendo.

**N/A:** un fuerte agradecimiento en animarme a publicar a May, Astharth y a caro :)…

* * *

><p><strong>Traición. <strong>

**¿Que he hecho yo para ganar esta traición?  
>El único pecado que he cometido yo, fue sin importar los rumores,<br>amarte con todo mi corazón.**

Al salir del consultorio, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la entrada del callejón Diagon a la manera muggle, por cortesía de la castaña. Ya que extrañaba enormemente esa manera de transportarse. Después de todos estos años de solo utilizar el método mágico, aun seguía sin acostumbrarse del todo a ello. Y es que aun atesora en lo más profundo de su corazón, las memorias de cuando era niña y viajaba de esa manera con sus padres. Cuanto les extrañaba.

Al cruzar la enorme pared de ladrillos, de la cual alguna vez su amado Harry le había contado. Sintió un leve mareo mezclado un extraño y desconocido sentimiento que surgía de su interior. Ron al notar el leve mareo de la castaña, la tomo suavemente del brazo — debes de cuidarte Mione, ya has escuchado al sanador muggle — le dijo a la joven bruja con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

La castaña solo sonrió levemente a modo de respuesta.

Ambos amigos iban caminando por las largas calles del callejón Diagon, mientras eran saludados cálidamente por todo mago y bruja que se encontraban. Ya era común que les agradecieran, a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido ya desde la batalla final. Se habían alejado un poco de la multitud cuando el mago hablo.

—Te invito hoy la comida Mione— dijo halando a la castaña al pequeño restaurante del señor Thompson — hoy quiero consentirte.

Hermione se detuvo en seco — No lo creo Ronald— dijo seriamente mientras fruncía su seño levemente.

Ron le miro fijamente y con preocupación impresa en sus claros ojos azules. Hermione no pudo aguantar más y soltó una risa traviesa, como si fuera una niña la cual acabara de hacer alguna maldad, ante la mirada sorprendida del chico. La castaña amaba engañar a su pelirrojo amigo.

Ante la contagiosa y fresca risa de Hermione, Ron comenzó a reír también. Hacia mucho que ambos no se reían así… de relajados… de libres. El escucharla reír así de libre y tranquila, reafirmaba una vez mas, para si mismo cuanto la amaba.

— Hubieras… visto… tu… cara… Ronald— decía Hermione entrecortadamente debido a la risa— hubiera… pagado lo que… sea por tener una… cámara muggle conmigo.

Ante toda respuesta del joven mago solo hizo un puchero demasiado adorable para Hermione, la cual comenzó a reír de nuevo. Que bien se sentía este dia. El pelirrojo al ver que su amada tenía de nuevo un ataque de risa, se acercó a ella y le abrazo fuerte mientras la alzaba y comenzaba a girar con ella en brazos.

Hermione comenzó a reír mas fuerte mientras se aferraba a su amigo. Ron comenzó a ceder poco a poco mientras la hechicera se tranquilizaba del ataque de risa.

— Eres mala Hermione Granger— dijo con voz dramática el chico Weasley mientras abrazaba de nuevo a la castaña.

Hermione le devolvió el cálido abrazo, pero de nuevo aquella extraña sensación le volvió a embargar… algo andaba mal… Ron sintió como se tensaba levemente su amiga y algo en su corazón se comprimió.

— ¿Sucede algo pequeña? — susurro cercas de su oído.

— No... No — negó rápidamente— vamos al ministerio, tengo ganas de visitar a Harry.

El pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros y le siguió. Como siempre lo haría hasta el resto de sus días. Le seguiría como el más fiel de los devotos seguiría a su inmaculada virgen.

**:::**

La luz de la oficina del ministro de magia era tenue, al final de la habitación se podía apreciar la robusta figura de aquel hombre. El ministro mantenía la vista fija en el ex espía de la orden. Aquel a quien secretamente admiraba.

— Toma asiento… Snape. — ofreció secamente aquel hombre de piel obscura.

En respuesta Severus simplemente soltó un gruñido seco, no le agradaba en nada cuando era llamado por Kingsley para alguna de esas misiones impuestas por el ministerio. ¿Es que no lo podían entender? Su deuda ya estaba saldada, ¡por Merlín! Había mantenido con vida al hijo de su Lily, lo demás ya no era asunto suyo. Pero como Potter hijo no podía solo, le mandaban llamar a él. A componer lo que aquel niño inepto no podía solucionar, ya que supuestamente era su obligación para con el mundo mágico por no mandarlo a Azkaban. ¡Y todo por petición de ese estúpido de Potter!.

Kingsley miro detalladamente al obscuro mago que estaba frente a el mientras tomaba asiento, su expresión seguía siendo temible y aun más después de esas cicatrices ganadas en la guerra. Dejó escapar un poco del aire que había contenido y pensó que esto no iba a ser fácil—Severus, necesitamos de tu ayuda— dijo con voz calma.

— ¿Mi ayuda? — Pregunto con fingida sorpresa ante la mirada calma del ministro— vamos Kingsley, tu y yo sabemos que estoy obligado a hacerlo, es una de las condiciones. Entonces ¿Por qué fingir cortesía? — incito a responder al mago con voz suave y tersa, aquella con la que aterrorizaba a los mas valientes de sus ex alumnos.

— Snape, sabes que no es así— le respondió el ministro— sabes que solo son medidas que tomo el ministerio en tu caso, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca.

— ¿Libre?— añadió con seca ironía mientras soltaba una risa vacía— por favor Kingsley, tú y yo sabemos que eso no pasara. Mientras siga siendo un indeseable, seguirá habiendo mas y mas procedimientos para tenerme vigilado. — Añadía con voz tenue mientras clavaba sus obscuros ojos sobre el ministro — todo esto terminara hasta que muera o me encierren en Azkaban… y personalmente prefiero lo primero. — termino de decir mientras desviaba la mirada, como si aquellas ultimas palabras fueran una inoportuna confesión de debilidad.

La mirada de Kingsley se clavo de nuevo en el pocionista mientras subía sus codos a su escritorio y entrelazaba sus gruesos dedos , el haber escuchado eso le provocó un escalofrió. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo que podía sentir el pocionista acerca de las clausulas impuestas por la corte del ministerio. —Sabes que mis manos están atadas… que si pudiera tu ya serias libre— confeso el ministro en un arranque de confidencialidad, entonces inhalo fuertemente y siguió — además el ministerio te considera un indeseable aun, si no fuera por Potter y compañía… no estarías aquí…

—No... No quiero oír más de la caridad de Potter y compañía hacia a mi. — Replicó rápidamente el mago— estoy enfermo de que en cada oportunidad me lo echen en cara, Yo no necesitaban nada de su… caridad…

Severus se levanto violentamente del asiento con la clara intención de irse… no quería escuchar mas de las "bondades" del salvador del mundo… estaba enfermo de ello.

Kingsley solo se limito a observarle mientras se preguntaba, ¿Qué es lo que hacia Dumbledore en estas ocasiones? ¿Que es lo que hacia el anciano director para que el pocionista siguiera las órdenes al pie de la letra sin rechistar? Oh , como le necesitaba en estos momentos… tal vez nunca lo sabría pero, esperaba no fallar en un nuevo intento de pedirlo… quería, mas bien necesitaban su ayuda y era indispensable a pesar de lo que el jurado y toda la comunidad mágica pensara…

— Por favor Severus… — pidió en un susurro impregnado de un amargo sabor a suplica. — Por favor.

El oclumante escucho el susurro a su espalda, no quería caer… no otra vez. E ignoro la voz del auror. Quiso huir antes de que escuchara algo que le atara de nuevo…

—Te lo ruego… Severus…— suplico abiertamente el auror sin importarle nada, esta era su ultima oportunidad ante la rotunda negativa el ex profesor y no la dejaría escapar.

Severus paro en seco, mierda había caído de nuevo en el maldito juego…

— Lo hare… — respondió sin ánimos, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro— pero esta vez será la ultima.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir rápidamente y azotando fuertemente la puerta de la oficina del ministro. Shacklebolt sonrió, lo había logrado… al menos por un tiempo tendrían la ayuda del ex profesos, solo rogaba a Merlín que los miembros del ministerio no intervinieran en la misión.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

El día esta nublado, pequeñas nubes grises se arremolinan sobre el cielo del pintoresco barrio muggle. El frio viento mecía los arboles en rítmicos movimientos que parecían danzar una rápida melodía, mientras que el silencio inunda por completo las solitarias calles. El cielo gris estaba anunciando una tormenta. Pero, al final de la calle muggle, se podía apreciar una tenue silueta negra emergiendo del suelo, casi como si hubiera aparecido. Sus rápidos y elegantes movimientos solo podrían pertenecer a una sola persona en todo el mundo mágico… y ese solo podría ser Severus Snape.

Su presencia en ese absurdo lugar era una orden impuesta por el ministerio, y eso le hacia enfurecer a aquel obscuro mago. Estaba furioso, bueno más que furioso, estaba enfermo de aquella agobiante situación. Y es que se seguía preguntando repetidamente ¿Desde cuando cambio de titiritero? Y lo más importante, ¿Porque se seguía sintiendo en deuda, si ya la había pagado con creces?. Por un instante se había sentido tan libre de aquel vejete metomentodo, para venir a caer en las manos de su sucesor. Y ese era nada menos que Kingsley.

Lo ultimo que Snape hubiera querido era que le chantajearan de nuevo, pero el tono de suplica del auror le desarmo por completo… estúpida sensación de culpabilidad…

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

El dia comenzaba a nublarse pronosticando la pronta lluvia que anunciaba el cielo, una fresca brisa envolvió a ambos hechiceros haciéndolos estremecer. El pelirrojo sacó su varita y quitándose una de sus camisas la transfiguro rápidamente en un cálido y suave suéter. Tendiéndoselo a la dueña de su corazón.

— Toma Mione…

Hermione sonrió ante el cálido gesto de su amado hermano, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle como había cambiado. De ser aquel niño con la sensibilidad de una cuchara, ahora se convertía en un hombre sensible y protector…

Ambos jóvenes llegaron rápidamente al ministerio y entre efusivos agradecimientos y cálidos saludos de sus amigos, llegaron al piso donde estaba la oficina de Harry.

—Sr. Weasley…— llamo Sophie, la nueva secretaria de Harry.

— Hey Soph, — saludo de vuelta el chico de intensos ojos azules, mientras la castaña saludaba de mano a la muchacha.

— Sophie, ¿esta Harry en su oficina? — pregunto Hermione con una cálida sonrisa.

—No señora Potter — respondió la chica con un leve sonrojo al ver al pelirrojo fugazmente— le escuche que iba a ir rumbo a la oficina del señor Malfoy.

—Gracias Sophie, iré a su oficina y Ron…— miro fugazmente al chico— te espero allá.

Hermione se alejó sonriendo, esa Sophie nunca cambiaria. La castaña esta al tanto de la admiración que tenia la chica por su pelirrojo amigo. Aunque en mas de una ocasión le recordaba que si llegaba a dañar a Luna, se la tendría que ver con ella y su varita.

Al llegar a la enorme puerta de la oficina la encontró sellada con magia, sonrió al pensar en la extrema precaución que tomaba Harry. Con un leve movimiento de varita abrió la puerta, eso era lo bueno de la magia compartida.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— Harry te amo— susurro en un leve gemido mientras se subía ahorcajas sobre el moreno, ante esta nueva insinuación el azabache reacciono y la tomo por su estrecha cintura mientas la recorría lentamente con sus manos, ante este estimulo la pelirroja empezó a frotarse contra el nuevamente excitado miembro del mago de ojos verdes para empezar una nueva ronda de sexo. Pero antes de comenzar nuevamente con la acción la pelirroja susurro al oído del moreno— Harry… estoy embarazada….

Harry paro inmediatamente mientras le miraba fijamente— estas bromeando— susurró mientras la levantaba de encima de él— como fue posible…

—enserio quieres que te diga como Potter— respondió Ginny con una mueca.

—Entonces es… ¿es verdad? — preguntó de nuevo, con voz contenida.

—Nunca te he mentido…— respondió la pelirroja mientras se agachaba a tomar la camisa de Potter.

Ante toda respuesta el azabache rio tan fuerte por la emoción. La abrazo fuertemente y la alzo mientras la besaba repetidamente.

Ginny sabía muy bien que un hijo de Harry seria la mejor venganza contra Hermione, ya que era el mayor sueño del auror.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Hermione al abrir la puerta se encontró con una muy desagradable escena. A su esposo y a su mejor amiga, casi hermana desnudos. Al verlos juntos sus más profundas pesadillas se reavivaron con fuerza. El dolor de la traición se arremolinaba con fuerza en su interior, como llamas de fuego que consumían su interior.

No podía articular ni una palabra, ni un solo sonido se emitía de sus pálidos labios. Sus ojos se congelaron y cegaron de dolor. Quería gritar, reclamar… llorar. Mas sus pálidos labios no le respondían, estaban sellados por el dolor de saborear veneno tan letal llamado traición.

El azabache aun tenía en sus brazos a su amante, estaba más que feliz… por fin un hijo…algo que su amada no le había dado aun… por un leve momento recordó a su Hermione, pero la alegría le embargo por completo, esto cambiaba las cosas aunque le doliera le dejaría para formar una familia con Ginny, el nunca dejaría solo a su pequeño…

Un leve sollozo le saco de su pequeña burbuja de felicidad. En la puerta estaba la mujer quien era su esposa. Pero… ¿Cómo?. Harry solo miraba a su mujer, su aspecto era comparable al de un inferí. No podía moverse.

Hermione solo quería una respuesta a la dolorosa traición y como si estuviera hechizada bajo la maldición imperio dio cortos pasos hacia su… amiga y aquel quien era el amor de su vida… en ese instante el veneno de la traición dirigieron sus movimientos con suma lentitud. Su mano bajo hacia su varita y alzándola contra aquella mujer que alguna vez llamo hermana.

— ¿Porque? — exigió en un susurro.

La menor de los Weasley's tembló inconscientemente ante la fría imagen de la castaña, y por un instante sintió miedo. Harry al ver que Hermione apunta peligrosamente a la pelirroja de puso delante de ella, tratando de protegerla.

— No lo hagas Mione…— rogo el azabache.

— ¿Por qué? — repitió con asombro mientras empuñaba con mas fuerza su varita, sus ojos estaban obscurecidos.

— Porque la amo…

Fue la simple respuesta de él gran Harry Potter, para que aquella mujer que le había entregado su corazón sin reservas saliera de la oficina. Potter quiso detenerla, pero la pálida mano de su amante se aferro a su brazo impidiéndolo.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Hermione caminaba lo mas rápido que sus pies se lo permitían por el pasillo del ministerio, con una única petición en la mente y corazón… quería desaparecer. La traición de Harry nunca la olvidaría y mucho menos sus ultimas palabras… — la amo— se repetía una y mil veces en su cabeza.

Ron al ver a la castaña caminando a torpemente por el pasillo y demasiado pálida un creciente temor se apodero de él. ¿Qué habría pasado para que se viera así? Se preguntaba a si mismo y con rápidos pasos fue a su encuentro dejando a la secretaria de Harry hablando sola.

Hermione sintió unas fuertes manos deteniéndola por los hombros, su mirada chocolate se encontró con unos ojos azules cargados de preocupación.

— ¿que sucede Mione? — pregunto el pelirrojo mientras la miraba fijamente tratando de averiguar el porque estaba así.

—Ron… quiero desaparecer…— respondió mientras saladas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar por sus ojos chocolate.

El pelirrojo quiso saber el porqué, pero en ese instante un mal vestido Harry salía de su oficina llamando a la castaña, Hermione al escucharlo se abraso a si misma y mirando a los ojos susurro un ultimo —quiero desaparecer…— y desapareció del pasillo…

— ¿A donde fue Ronald? — exigió el auror.

— ¿que sucede? — pregunto de nuevo el pelirrojo ignorado la pregunta de su mejor amigo, en ese instante una semidesnuda Ginny Weasley se asomaba por la puerta de Potter, y fue en ese instante que Ronald Weasley comprendió todo.

Por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo… miedo por lo que fuera a suceder con Hermione Granger.


End file.
